Alice wa Maid sama!
by Margetts
Summary: HIATUS
1. Battle in the Rain

**Alice Wa Maid-sama!**

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**Author: Shinjuku Risa**

Warn before read, this fict contains with typo, garingism, gajeness, OOC, OOT, and more unpleasable thing inside.

Join it and review! :)

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

**ACTION!**

Sore di Kota Sabrie selalu dihiasi langit jingga berpadu dengan cahaya oranye. Tidak lupa dengan indahnya formasi burung-burung yang beterbangan di langit sore yang indah. Namun, hari ini berbeda..

Tak ada langit dengan siluet jingga dan oranye, burung-burung yang beterbangan ketika sore hari sama sekali tak menampakkan sepasang sayapnya.  
Sore itu cuaca memang sedang mendung. Langit abu-abu kelam disertai awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung memberi kesan mencekam di kota Sabrie. Orang-orang memilih untuk tetap dirumah ketika  
cuaca sedang buruk. Berbeda dengan orang ini.

Semua murid di Latowidge telah kembali ke asramanya masing-masing, kecuali Alice. Ia menunggu Oz yang berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya setelah urusan kedua orang ini selesai. Urusan?  
Ya, hari ini Oz dan Alice mempunyai urusan masing-masing. Oz sang ketua OSIS ditunggu oleh tumpukan kertas yang menanti untuk di tanda tangani. Bukan tanda tangan seorang idola terhadap fans-nya, melainkan tanda tangan untuk selebaran pengumuman yang nanti akan disebarkan ke ribuan murid Latowidge. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan meminta Gilbert untuk memijat tangannya yang keram.  
Bagaimana dengan Alice? Urusan apa yang dia miliki? Bergabung dengan klub sains? Melatih _junior cheerleaders_, atau membaca buku di perpustakaan?

Tidak, bukan itu. Itu kegiatan yang sangat tidak Alice  
Alice sibuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Khusus bagi murid-murid tertentu. Murid-murid yang nilai ulangannya C seminggu berturut-turut.

Kini Alice sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia menunggu dengan raut wajah kesal di koridor dekat Planetarium.

"Oz, kau berani membuatku menunggu?" Alice menggerutu kesal ditengah-tengah kesunyian. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, tanda kalau kekesalannya nyaris mencapai puncak. Alice khawatir Oz belum datang ketika hujan sudah turun. Artinya, Alice tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sebelum hujan reda. Ia menatap cemas ke arah langit-langit koridor yang transparan. Dilihatnya awan abu-abu yang menggumpal, dan sesekali sinar putih tipis terlihat di sela-sela awan mendung.

Tap..tap..tap..  
Alice mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin mendekati dirinya. Samar terdengar deru nafas yang terengah-engah.  
"Alice!" Oz memanggil gadis yang berada didepannya. Ia terus berlari, mengejar sosok gadis yang menunggunya di koridor. Sesekali Oz mengelap keringat yang merembes di dahi dengan punggung tangannya.  
"Alice, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu.." Kata Oz sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. Lalu, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Oz melihat Alice tersenyum manis padanya. Benar-benar manis, pikir Oz.  
"Oz, permintaan maafmu.." Alice tersenyum manis kepada Oz sambil menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat sangat manis, namun siapa sangka kalau itu..

Palsu.

"TIDAK KUTERIMAAA!"  
DUAAAAKKK!  
Baiklah pemirsa, Alice menendang muka Oz seperti murid karate yang sudah sabuk hitam. Dan di wajah Oz, terjiplak dengan indah bentuk sepatu Alice. Mantap.

"Aduh..ke..kenapa Alice?" Oz meringis kesakitan. Tanpa sadar, darah segar mengalir perlahan dari hidung mancung Oz.  
"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Beraninya kau membuatku menunggu!" Alice ngomel-ngomel sembari menarik kerah seragam Oz. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal rupanya. Oz hanya bisa diam.  
Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini. Tangan keram, hidung mimisan, ukiran cantik berbentuk sepatu–brutal lebih tepat- yang menjamahi wajahnya, ditambah dengan omelan yang mengucur dengan deras bak air terjun dari mulut gadis manis ini.

"Ma..maafkan aku Alice" Kata Oz sambil menaruh tangannya di kedua pundak Alice. Alice melirik tangan kanan Oz yang menempel di pundak Alice melalui ekor matanya. Ia melihat beberapa urat berwarna biru yang sebelumnya tak pernah Alice lihat, kini muncul di balik kulit putih Oz. Menandakan bahwa tangannya benar-benar lelah bekerja keras hari ini. Dengan iba, Alice melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Oz. "Kali ini kumaafkan. Sekarang, apa tujuan dari pertemuan ini?" Tanya Alice monoton. Refleks Oz blushing mengingat apa tujuan ia memanggil Alice kesini.

"E—eh anu..Alice, aku..se-sebenarnya.."

BLAAAARRR!  
ZRAAASSSHHH...ZRAAAASSSHH

Titik demi titik air turun dengan derasnya dari langit. Dan _voila_, dua orang ini terjebak di Latowidge, tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sebelum hujan reda. Ketakutan Alice akan kegagalannya untuk kembali ke asrama menjadi kenyataan. Jujur saja, ia sangat kesal kali ini. Ingin sekali ia menonjok pilar kokoh tempat tubuhnya bersandar. Namun, Alice berusaha sekuat menahan amarahnya, ia mengerti keadaan Oz yang sedang lelah. Kali ini ia hanya memandangi Oz dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'Ini salahmu, Oz!' kepada pemuda di sampingnya kini. Tak lama kemudian Alice terbawa suasana. Ia menikmati irama derai hujan di depannya kini. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan tangannya dibasahi oleh tetes demi tetes air hujan. Oz terpana melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini. Namun, bosan juga kalau harus memandangi Alice terus sampai hujan reda. Oz mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.  
Oz membuka _Luggagge_-nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'UNO'.

"Hei, sambil menunggu hujan reda, main kartu UNO, yuk!" Bujuk Oz sambil memamerkan kotak yang berisi kartu UNO. Alice menurunkan tangannya yang dibasahi air hujan, lalu menatap remeh kepada kotak bertuliskan 'UNO' itu.

"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, Oz? Kau berani menantang juara kartu UNO di Latowidge?" Sanggah Alice dengan nada mengejek. Alice juara kartu UNO di Latowidge? Benar sekali. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keunggulan Alice dalam bermain UNO. Bahkan Rufus Barma, orang terpandai sepanjang sejarah Latowidge –kini senior Alice- kalah telak bermain UNO dengan gadis ini. Namun, gelar yang disandang Alice tidak membuat pemuda ini gentar.

"Siapa takut?" Tantang Oz sambil mengusapkan ujung jempol kirinya ke hidung. Alice merasa tertarik dengan keberanian manservant-nya ini.

"Yang kalah, harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menang. APA SAJA. Setuju?" Alice berbalik menantang Oz. Ia yakin kalau ia pasti menang. Alice membayangkan kalau saja Oz kalah, ia akan memintanya untuk memasak daging 20x sehari selama setahun berturut-turut.  
Oz memutar matanya. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menyerukan satu kata.

"Setuju!"

Alice lalu mengocok kartu-kartu UNO ala om-om yang sering main kartu di cafe. Setelah beberepa menit, Alice berhenti mengocok kartu lalu membagikan kartu-kartu itu. Masing-masing mendapat 7 kartu. Senyum Alice mengembang ketika ia melihat 3 dari kartunya adalah kartu skip (Ø), dan 2 kartu yang lainnya adalah angka 5 berturut-turut. Sisanya? Kartu biasa.  
Ia melirik lawannya, Oz yang memasang wajah cemas. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan kartu yang jelek.

SRAT!

Pertandingan UNO dibuka dengan kartu merah berangka 5. Alice langsung mengeluarkan kartu merah skipnya, dan mengeluarkan kartu merah berangka 2 dari tangannya. "Giliranmu, Oz"Ucap Alice dengan ekspresi merendahkan Oz. Diam-diam ia melirik Oz yang kebingungan untuk memilih satu diantara 7 kartunya. Oz benar-benar bingung. Di awal permainan saja, ia sudah kena skip. Oz harus berhati-hati. Kalau saja ia tidak memperhitungkannya matang-matang, kartu ditangannya bisa saja sedikit demi sedikit menggiringnya kepada kekalahan.  
Suasana menjadi genting. Alice senyam-senyum dengan sombongnya. Sementara Oz memijit dagu dan menatap tajam pada 7 kartu yang ada ditangannya.

Kartu apakah yang akan Oz pilih?

Apakah Alice akan menang telak?

TBC.

Oke, ini fict kedua Shinju di ffn ini! Shinju peringatin dari sekarang, khusus yang nggak begitu tahu cara bermain UNO, disarankan untuk melewati sebagian atau setengah fict di chap depan karena akan diisi full-UNO game. Tapi bagi yang masih nekat, dibaca juga nggak apa-apa..dengan resiko akan kebingungan sendiri..hahaha :D  
Nah, saatnya Shinju sang newbie menagih REVIEW,saran,dan kritik dari andaaa~  
?RnR?


	2. First day as a Maid

Author's note: Adegan main UNO dihapus.

**A story from Shinjuku Risa**

**Alice wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**ERR!  
**(**E**njoy,**R**ead,**R**eview!)

1

2

3

**ACTION!**

**Hari 1**

Hujan yang mengguyur daerah Latowidge dan sekitarnya mulai mereda. Gaung-gaung dari petir juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi.  
Begitupun juga Alice dan Oz, pertandingan UNO mereka sudah selesai.

Alice duduk bersila membelakangi Oz, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya sangat kusut, pipinya setengah menggembung. Beberapa tumpukan kartu UNO terkapar tak berdaya, dan berserakan dimana-mana.

Oz tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru korridor. Berkali-kali ia bersorak kegirangan, bahkan suaranya lebih heboh daripada guntur yang menggema saat hujan.

Pembaca sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi,kan?

"Sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah harus menuruti apa saja keinginan yang menang,kan?" Oz berjongkok di dekat Alice yang cemberut. Alice memalingkan mukanya dari Oz.

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Alice. Raut wajah Oz yang tadinya berseri-seri, kembali menjadi normal lagi. Kali ini Alice bersikap sedikit 'tidak sportif'. "Alice, ini perjanjian. Sportif,dong..sportif!" Oz membujuk Alice yang ngambek karena termakan perkataannya sendiri.  
Alice tetap tidak mau.  
"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Sanggah Alice. Oh, Alice. Kau sendiri,kan yang mencetuskan perjanjian ini?  
'Sekali lagi Oz membujukku, akan kuseret dia menuju Abyss!'

Beda orang, beda juga pendapatnya.

Bagi Oz, Alice yang sedang ngambek terlihat lima kali lebih manis. Niat jahil pun mulai menghinggapi otak Oz. Ia mendekati Alice, lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya. Halus. Alice tersentak ketika Oz mendadak membelai rambutnya. Belum sempat Alice menyatakan rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba Oz menarik wajah Alice mendekati wajahnya. Alice yang takut, kaget, dan malu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Oz yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Hmm. Kalau kau tidak mau..nanti aku akan.." Oz menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Alice. Lalu, ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat ke telinga kiri Alice. Lebih tepatnya, Oz membisikkan beberapa kalimat 'ancaman' untuk Alice. Refleks iris violet-nya terbelalak mendengar apa yang telah Oz bisikkan tadi. "Kau tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi, kan?" Tanya Oz dengan nada menginterogasi. Mau tidak mau, Alice mengangguk dengan enggan. Ternyata, Oz pintar mengancam juga. Sungguh cara mengancam yang cerdas, pikir Alice.  
Oz tersenyum puas. Sesaat kemudian, Oz ber 'hmmm' ria sambil memijit dagunya, berpikir permintaan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Alice.  
"Kalau begitu..." Oz menjentikkan ibu jarinya. Sepertinya, ia sudah menemukan permintaan yang tepat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi Maid pribadiku!"

**MAID?**

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!" Alice menolak permintaan Oz mentah-mentah. Ini sama saja dengan Alice bertukar peran dengan Oz,kan?  
Oz tidak menggubris penolakan Alice. Ia malah melepas jas seragamnya, lalu memakaikannya ke Alice secara paksa. Alice bertanya-tanya, kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Oz?

Tidak hanya itu...

Tiba-tiba Oz menggendong Alice ala Bridal Style. Alice yang merasa risih dengan posisi seperti ini berontak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Oz. Namun yang dipukul malah berkata,"Pegangan yang kuat, ya?"  
Alice tambah bingung dengan perilaku Oz. Pertama, ia sangat menentang ide Oz untuk menjadikannya seorang maid. Kedua, untuk apa Oz melepas jasnya? Ketiga, tiba-tiba Oz menggendongnya dengan gaya seperti ini. Keempat, pegangan yang kuat? Apa maksudnya! Oh, dunia memang aneh, pikir Alice.

BATS! TAP! TAP!TAP!

Oz berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang hujan deras yang mengguyur Latowidge. Ternyata, ini tujuan Oz yang sebenarnya. Ia nekat berlari menuju Asrama Latowidge ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan. Alice tiba-tiba teringat satu adegan di novel favorit milik Sharon. Dimana seorang pangeran menyelamatkan putri yang dikurung di menara, dan membawanya menuju istana dengan gaya seperti ini. Tapi, kali ini Alice tidak akan dibawa ke istana. Yang menggendongnya memang seorang pangeran, namun tujuannya bukan istana.

Asrama laki-laki, atau tepatnya, kamar Oz.

Alice tidak menyangka manservant-nya akan berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya ke Asrama, meskipun di luar sedang hujan deras. Tapi, kenapa ke Asrama laki-laki?  
Itu tidak masalah. Asrama perempuan dan Asrama laki-laki terhubung oleh jembatan. Jadi, Alice tetap bisa kembali ke Asrama perempuan melalui jembatan.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan kamar Oz dengan selamat. Oz basah kuyup. Rambut emasnya lepek karena terguyur air hujan. Berbeda dengan Alice yang sama sekali tidak basah. Kalaupun basah, mungkin hanya sedikit di bagian rambutnya saja.

"Oz, terima kasih atas tumpangannya! Aku bisa kembali ke asrama sekarang!" Alice segera berlari dengan gembira menuju Asrama perempuan.

GREB!

Tiba-tiba Oz menarik tangan Alice yang baru saja mengangkat kakinya dari kamar Oz. Alice menoleh heran.

"Mau kemana, Alice?" Tugasmu sebagai Maid baru saja akan dimulai."

Air muka Alice berubah menjadi kecewa. Ia yang tadinya sudah ingin kembali ke Asrama dan berencana untuk minum teh hangat bersama Sharon, teman sekamarnya, kini harus dibatalkan karena sepertinya sang 'majikan baru' akan memberinya sebuah perintah.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku tuan muda. Dan perintah pertamamu adalah.."

Inilah saatnya...

"Buatkan aku milk tea! Harus siap kurang dari 4 menit!" Oz memerintah Alice layaknya seorang raja pada budak. Dengan muka cemberut, Alice pergi menuju dapur di kamar Oz sementara sang majikan duduk santai di sofa sambil bergumam,  
"Hmmm..ini baru namanya hidup!"

**~At Kitchen~**

Ketika Alice mulai memasuki dapur, ia mencium bau harum masakan yang sangat lezat. Tidak hanya mencium, ia juga mendengar suara fals yang menyanyikan lagu 'I Heart You –SM*SH-' di dapur. Ternyata sudah ada yang lebih dulu memakai dapur di kamar Oz. Alice mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memasak makanan seharum ini di dapur.

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Gilbert Nightray, teman sekamar Oz.

Alice melihat deretan makanan yang menggugah seleranya, membuat air liurnya nyaris menetes. _Beef Teriyaki_, _Norimaki_, dan _Curry Rice_ terhidang rapi di meja makan.

"_Wakame atama_! Ini semua kau yang buat?" Seru Alice. Ia berjalan mendekati meja makan lalu menyomot seiris Beef Teriyaki dari meja makan.  
"_Baka Usagi_! Mau apa kau kesini? Ini asrama laki-laki,tahu!" Gilbert benar-benar terkejut akan kedatangan Alice. Gilbert berharap Alice tidak mendengar ia bernyanyi lagu 'I Heart You' selagi memasak tadi.  
"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, masakan ini enak sekali!" Puji Alice. Gilbert hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi –memasak-. Gilbert tidak berani menyanyi untuk sementara karena saat ini ada 'pengganggu' di dapur.

Ketika Alice ingin mengambil seiris Beef Teriyaki untuk yang kedua kalinya, matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua cangkir milk tea yang terhidang di atas meja. Ia kembali teringat perintah Oz barusan, dan mengambil jalan pintas untuk memenuhi perintah majikan barunya tersebut.

"Ini tehnya, tuan muda." Alice menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Oz dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Cepat sekali. Kau berbakat menjadi Maid, Alice!" Oz meraih cangkir teh dari piring kecil yang Alice bawa. Lalu, Oz menyeruput teh hangat itu dengan perlahan. Ia mengecap-ngecap lidahnya untuk meneliti rasa _milk tea_ yang diseruputnya tadi.

'Rasanya seperti teh buatan Gilbert..' pikir Oz.

Namun, Oz membuang rasa curiganya dan memberi Alice perintah baru. "Hmm..kakiku menjadi kotor karena nekat menerjang hujan tadi. Alice, kuperintahkan kau untuk membersihkan kakiku sekarang!" Oz mengangkat kedua kakinya yang kotor ke atas meja, sementara pemilik kaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil menyeruput kembali teh hangatnya.

Enak saja! Tidak bisakah kau mencuci kakimu sendiridi kamar mandi?" Alice menolak mentah-mentah perintah yang satu ini. Mana sudi Alice mencuci kaki ex-manservant nya!  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu..Gilbert, kemarilah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada.." BATS! Belum sempat Oz melanjutkan kata-katanya, Alice menutup mulut Oz dengan telapak tangannya. Mungkin bagi pembaca, Oz hanya ingin memanggil Gilbert. Namun bagi Alice, apa yang Oz katakan tadi merupakan bentuk ancaman baginya. Setelah ditunggu beberapa lama, untung yang dipanggil tak kunjung muncul. Mungkin tidak dengar.

"Ba..baiklah! aku akan mencuci kakimu. Tapi, jangan panggil Gilbert!" Alice segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan sehelai handuk. Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, ia langsung melakukan perintah majikannya tadi. Alice mencelupkan handuk kedalam baskom berisi air hangat, lalu memerasnya. Uap hangat mengepul dari dalam handuk hangat ditangannya. Dengan menahan perasaan marah, malu, dan jijik –padahal kakinya Oz mulus tak berbulu(?)- Alice mulai mengusapkan handuk hangat pada kaki majikannya. Oz merasa nyaman. Tapi, tentu saja rasa 'tidak tega' juga menghinggapi hati Oz.

10 menit tidak terasa, tahu-tahu kaki Oz sudah kembali bersih. Mungkin karena ia terlalu menghayati tiap gerakan handuk hangat yang mengusap kakinya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang, kau akan memerintahku untuk melakukan apa lagi?" Ucap Alice sewot sambil meletakkan handuk hangatnya kedalam baskom air hangat dengan kasar, sehingga beberapa tetes air jatuh ke lantai.

"Ahaha, Alice..kau tidak perlu sewot begitu.."  
"Bagaimana aku tidak sewot? Hari ini kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan berbagai kerjaan bodoh! Sudah, cepat katakan apa maumu agar aku bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai Maid untuk hari ini!" Jelas Alice panjang lebar. Satu-satunya hal yang Alice inginkan saat ini adalah segera kembali ke Asrama nya dan tidur sampai besok pagi.

"Kalau begitu, tolong keringkan rambutku!"

Ok, ini perintah ketiga.

Tanpa basa-basi, Alice lalu pergi ke kamar Oz untuk mengambil handuk kering di lemari baju. Ketika kedua tangannya mulai membuka dua sisi pintu lemari, ia bengong terheran-heran karena tidak ada sehelai baju pun di lemari Oz.

Sraaak!

Dan tibalah saatnya ketika Alice harus mengeringkan rambut emas Oz yang dikagumi oleh seluruh gadis di Latowidge, kecuali Alice tentunya. Dan, Alice berdebar-debar ketika jari tangannya menyentuh rambut emas yang halus milik Oz. Wajahnya memerah, seumur hidup Alice tidak pernah menyentu rambut seorang lelaki. Alice tidak menyangka kalau ex-manservant nya bisa merawat rambut dengan baik. Diam-diam Alice memperlambat kerjanya, menghayati halusnya tiap helai rambut Oz yang menyentuh jari tangannya.

Tugas ketiga Alice sudah selesai. Ia yakin setelah ini Oz akan memerintahnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengganti bajuku yang basah ini, tapi..bajuku ketinggalan di ruang ganti dekat lapangan Olahraga, hehehe.."

Tap!

Alice segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Oz. Instingnya berkata, pasti Oz akan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil baju-baju itu di ruang ganti. Tanpa diperintah, Alice langsung angkat kaki dari kamar Oz menuju lantai paling bawah.

"Tunggu,Alice! Aku tidak memerintahkannmu untuk mengambil baju itu!" Oz berlari mencegah Alice agar tidak pergi ke ruang ganti. Namun sayang, bayangan gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin sudah menuruni tangga menuju ruang ganti.

Mengapa Oz melarang Alice untuk pergi ke ruang ganti?  
Dan apakah tugas-tugas Alice yang akan dilakukannya besok?

TBC

Yahhii~ Chapter 2 selesai!  
Duh, fict ini susunan kalimatnya berantakan banget! apalagi yang bagian akhir-akhir..ugh -ngegetok pala sendiri-  
Yah, habis author juga lagi galau -hiks- Tapi ada kemajuan juga, fict ini Shinju buat sekitar 4 hari. Dulu waktu masih hari-hari pertama bikin fict, bisa semingguan baru jadi. Yosh~ pokoknya ini kemajuan!

Biasa, di akhir cerita biasanya Shinju curhat -halah-  
Oke, sebelum memulai curcol Shinju, Shinju ucapin makasih banyak buat yang ngereview previous chapter, sekaligus buat yang ngereview chapter ini. Shinju sepakat ngehapus adegan main UNO, soalnya UNO sendiri emang susah buat dipelajari. Shinju butuh waktu 3 minggu buat bener-bener ngerti soal UNO. Latar belakang fict ini, soalnya di kelas Shinju lagi demam UNO atau nggak bekel. Ya udah, iseng deh diambil jadi ide cerita. Tapi, parno banget kan kalo Alice jadi maid gara-gara kalah maen bekel? Jadi ide yang diambil ya UNO.

Ya udah, kali ini Shinju ga banyak curhat, takut readers pada kabur semua.

Alright, see you in next chap and don't forget to review!

Love, Shinjuku Risa.


	3. Locker and Boys

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**Alice Wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 3  
**-Locker and Boys-

Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead, **R**eview**!)**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**Two**

**.**

**.**

**Three**

**.**

**.**

**ACTION!**

Kaki jenjang itu menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berharap ini adalah perintah terakhir dari sang majikan, Oz Vessalius.  
Sejak peristiwa memalukan di Latowidge sampai sekarang, Alice tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, karena telah mengucapkan perjanjian yang tadinya ia yakin akan menguntungkannya, sekarang malah berbalik menjerumuskan dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dalam hati, Alice bersumpah tidak akan membuat perjanjian memalukan lagi dan bersumpah untuk tidak bertanding UNO dengan Oz.

Tidak terasa, lebih dari 90 anak tangga telah Alice turuni, dan tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi menuju lantai dasar.

Alice menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Menuruni 90 anak tangga bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan tentu saja sangat menguras tenaga.  
"Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Kau bukan pengecut, Alice!" Alice menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Sesaat kemudian, berkat usahanya, Alice telah berhadapan dengan pintu ruang ganti khusus laki-laki. Ruang ganti ini biasanya digunakan untuk keperluan berolahraga dan mandi.

Dengan lemas, Alice memegang gagang pintu lalu mendorongnya kedepan. Untunglah tak ada seorang pun di ruang ganti. Author tak bisa membayangkan betapa ricuhnya siswa laki-laki kalau tahu ada seorang siswi yang nekat masuk ke ruang ganti mereka tercinta.

"Aah..sepi sekali disini! Jack tidak ada,ya?" Gumam Alice. Ia menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruang ganti. Dan yang terlihat hanya loker besi yang membisu, kaca yang sedikit retak,shower yang menitikkan tetesan air, kursi kayu panjang, dan beberapa keranjang kayu yang terisi dengan pakaian.

Sepi.

Sepi? Tentu saja, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Alice meneliti satu persatu nama yang tertera di loker-loker siswa yang ukurannya cukup besar, bahkan bisa menyamai sebuah lemari.

"Oz..Oz Vessalius..hmm..sulit juga mencarinya."  
Sulit mencarinya? Tentu saja, karena Alice mencarinya di deretan loker berawalan abjad 'A' bukan 'O'.

Setelah 15 menit mencari, akhirnya Alice menemukan loker Oz. Ia mulai memutar kode loker yang hanya diketahui Oz dan Alice.  
"02V3554LL1U5"

CKLEK! Loker pun kini terbuka.

Loker yang cukup bersih dan terawat, terdiri dari tiga bagian dengan sebuah kaca di sisi kanan pintu. Bagian paling bawah adalah tempat untuk menyimpan atribut olahraga, semacam bola basket atau stick Baseball. Bagian tengah untuk menyimpan air minum dan alat-alat pribadi. Dan bagian paling atas, untuk menyimpan pakaian dan handuk.

Karena lelah, Alice tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tersimpan di loker Oz, lalu meminumnya sampai tak tersisa setetes pun. Sensasi segar yang mengalir di tenggorokannya mengurangi rasa lelah yang diderita Alice.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, pakaian dan handuk milik Oz terletak di bagian paling atas. Terpaksa, Alice harus berjinjit untuk meraih sehelai pakaian yang bertumpuk di loker.  
Dengan bersusah payah dan sedikit mengeluh, akhirnya ujung jari Alice berhasil menyentuh sehelai pakaian. Tapi..

"Haaah~ bermain sepak bola saat hujan begini memang menyenangkan!"

Alice terperanjat ketika mendengar suara yang bagaikan guntur. Suara milik sekumpulan siswa laki-laki yang semakin mendekat ke ruang ganti. Sepertinya, situasi mulai genting.

BRAK!

Seorang siswa laki-laki membuka pintu ruang ganti dengan kasar. Ini semakin membuat Alice tak karuan. Ia terus berfikir agar sekumpulan siswa itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan otaknya mengusulkan loker Oz sebagai tempat persembunyian darurat terbaik di saat-saat seperti ini.

BLAM!

"Kau dengar sesuatu? Seperti bunyi pintu loker.." Tanya Reo. Yang lainnya menggeleng tanda tidak mendengar apa yang Reo dengar.  
Namun, pendengaran Reo tidak salah. Nyatanya, baru saja seorang siswi 'bandel' menutup pintu loker Oz. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Alice.

Siswi 'bandel' ini menuruti usul otaknya sendiri. Ia bersembunyi di dalam loker Oz, berbagi tempat dengan bola basket dan stick baseball yang tersimpan di dalam loker. Sesak.

'Hujan-hujan begini mereka main sepakbola? _Childish_ sekali!' batin Alice. Ia berusaha meminimalkan proses pernafasannya agar tidak menghasilkan banyak karbondioksida yang membuat udara di loker semakin pengap.

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit sudah Alice mendekam di loker.

'Uuh! Mereka hanya ganti baju,kan! Kok lama sekali!'  
Alice yang tidak sabaran nekat mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di luar. Alice mengira mereka hanya ganti baju, tapi..

"KYAAA!"

Perkiraan Alice 100% salah. Sekumpulan siswa laki-laki diluar tidak hanya berganti baju, mereka sedang mandi di shower, tepat di depan loker Oz. Alhasil, Alice melihat sekumpulan laki-laki dalam keadaan_ top and bottom less_. Wanita manakah yang tidak berteriak nyaring ketika melihat hal ini?

'Alice, kau sungguh bodoh! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berteriak!' Alice menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Pertama, kalah bertanding UNO, kedua, berteriak ditengah-tengah sekumpulan siswa laki-laki yang sedang mandi. Setelah ini, Alice pasti akan melingkari tanggal –hari ini- di kalendernya dengan spidol merah, dan menuliskan 'is the **BAD DAY EVER!**' di memo nya.

Teriakan nyaring Alice menarik perhatian sekumpulan siswa yang sedang ber-_shower_ ria. Ini membuat mereka semua terpaku, dan membisu penuh heran.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang berteriak seperti wanita?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka, Eliot Nightray. Yang lainnya hanya diam, mana mungkin mereka berani berteriak seperti wanita?  
"Ah, mungkin itu hantu.." Sanggah Reo.  
"Sudah, ah..ngomongin hantu membawa atmosfer negatif!"

Akhirnya, mereka semua kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing –shower-, sesekali diselingi dengan candaan dan obrolan. Alice tidak menyangka, siswa laki-laki juga senang mengobrol disaat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan sempat terdengar mereka membicarakan soal angkernya Sharon, tomboy nya Lotti, sampai membicarakan guru teraneh seantreo Latowidge, Pangeran Rufus.

Karena bosan terus berdiam diri di dalam loker, Alice iseng menguping obrolan mereka.

"Hei Jack! Kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau senyum-senyum tidak -jangan Alyss,ya?"  
"Oh,itu benar, Vincent! Jack, aku melihatnya, lho!"  
"Elliot, memangnya kau lihat apa?"  
"Tak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu begitu! Aku melihat kau dan Alyss melakukan 'itu' tadi siang,kan? Dan hebatnya lagi, Jack kuat melakukan 'itu' sampai 2 jam..ckck, kalau aku sih..sudah pingsan duluan."

'Hah? 'Itu'? Perasaanku tidak enak..' Alice menajamkan pendengarannya, merapatkan kupingnya ke dinding loker, mencoba menyaring informasi dari obrolan sekumpulan siswa laki-laki di luar.

"Jack, ceritakan, dong!"

"Begini, awalnya..aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi, dia terus memaksaku! Padahal aku sangat tidak ahli melakukan 'itu'."

'ALYSS MEMAKSA JACK?' Alice terkejut sampai mulutnya menganga. Sampai disini, pikiran Alice benar-benar panik. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan kalau Alyss memaksa Jack melakukan 'itu'.  
Ingin sekali ia cepat keluar dari sini dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dekat.

"Yeah, dan di menit ke 30, Alyss kalah duluan..tak sesulit yang kukira..Tapi, dia lawan yang cukup cekatan. Aku sampai kewalahan dibuatnya, lalu.."

BRAAAAKKK!

Dengan segala kebodohannya, Alice mendobrak pintu loker dan melompat keluar layaknya superhero. Sekumpulan siswa laki-laki yang sedang mandi sampai melongo dibuatnya.

"Jack! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Alyss!"  
Alice berteriak dengan entengnya, tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan sekumpulan laki-laki yang sedang dalam keadaan 'tak sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuh mereka'

SIIIIIIIING.. –nonvoice-  
...

...

...

...  
"Dia.."  
"W—wanita?"  
Ketika mendengar kata 'wanita' Alice baru sadar kalau..

...  
One, Two, Three..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**ALICEWAMAIDSAMA!**

Gadis itu hanya merengut, merengut, dan merengut. Ekspresi mukanya tidak berubah sejak Oz menjemputnya di ruang ganti laki-laki. Alice sibuk memilin-milin kepang kecilnya, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal, malu, kaget dan rasa-rasa lainnya yang membuat Alice menjadi badmood. Saat ini, ia lebih memilih mati untuk menebus dosanya karena telah melihat 'hal tabu' di ruang ganti laki-laki.

"Memasuki ruang ganti laki-laki..Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis senekat dirimu. Untung saja aku cepat datang." Oz berkata dengan tenang sambil menopang dagunya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Alice bisa 'seotomatis' itu.

"Nekat! Ini semua salahmu! Kau yang memerintahku, kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak memerintahmu! Aku hanya berargumen dan tiba-tiba kau pergi begitu saja!"  
Alice terdiam. Sinar matanya meredup. Oz benar, ia sama sekali tidak menerima perintah 'pergi ke ruang ganti' dari Oz. Ini semua karena kegegabahan Alice, pergi sebelum mendengarkan orang bicara sampai selesai, akhirnya menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

"Aku..aku hanya ingin kembali ke Asrama, makanya aku ingin secepatnya menunaikan semua perintahmu hari ini.."

Sebesit rasa bersalah menyayat hati Oz. Entah mengapa, Oz merasa kalau ia sudah menjadi orang yang jahat hari ini. Ia memaksa Alice untuk menuruti perintahnya, tanpa mengerti kondisi Alice yang lelah karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, kedinginan karena hujan, dan rasa jemu yang Alice derita saat menunggunya di koridor.

"Maaf telah merepotkannmu hari ini, Alice. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku.."  
Oz mengambil sebuah novel tebal berlabel 'Holy Knight' dari rak buku disampingnya. Ia tahu kalau Alice –semua murid di Latowidge- maniak Holy Knight.

"Kupinjamkan Holy Knight ini. Tolong jangan pinjamkan ke yang lain. Karena ini langka."

"Langka?" Tanya Alice.  
"Ya. Hanya ada 10 di kota Sabrie. Alice,Kau boleh kembali sekarang."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba, Alice memeluk Oz erat, dan sukses membuat wajah Oz memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seorang gadis. Rasa senang, malu, dan terkejut bercampur aduk di hati Oz.  
Dengan malu-malu, Oz melakukan hal yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya, mengelus rambut hitam dan panjang milik gadis yang tengah memeluknya kini.

Alice melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum manis kepada Oz.

"Oz! Harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih!" Pekik gadis itu dengan girang, memaksa Oz untuk tersenyum juga. Baginya, kebahagiaan Alice adalah kebahagiaannya juga.  
Tanpa memberi salam ataupun basa-basi, Alice langsung _ngibrit_ dari kamar Oz.

"Dasar Alice!" Oz hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan _sweatdrop_ melihat perilaku Alice.

Ia menatap langit yang berangsur-angsur cerah. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari menandatangani ribuan kertas di ruang OSIS, ditendang alice, bertanding UNO, sampai Alice yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sungguh hari yang tak terlupakan, pikir Oz.

Dan tentu saja, Alice batal melingkari tanggal ini sebagai BAD DAY EVER.

TBC.

HYAA! fict ini berantakan! Tapi..

HAPPY VALENTINE ALL!

Fuh..Shinju merasa bersalah banget baru ngepublish ini sekarang, gomen kudasai, readers :(  
Shinju mutusin untuk nyelesain fict ini dulu, jadi yang We Are Pandora Family di tunda..  
Karena masih amatir, Shinju nggak kuat nulis 2 cerita _in-progress_ bersamaan T^T

Alright, saatnya Shinju sang author malang nagih review, kritik, saran dan..dan..f-f-f-f-FLAME!

Love, Shinjuku Risa


	4. It's Raining!

**SHINJUKU RISA PRESENTS**

**Alice Wa Maid- Sama!  
Chapter 4**

~It's Raining!~

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**ERR!  
(E**njoy, **R**ead,** R**eview**!)**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**ACTION!**

"Hoaaaahhmm..." Tanpa merasa bersalah, Alice menguap terang-terangan ketika guru Sastra sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Oh, tidak hanya Alice. Beberapa murid yang lain juga ikut menguap, bahkan ada juga beberapa murid yang matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, mengakibatkan mereka tertidur pulas di atas meja dan lembaran-lenaran kertas buku tulis.

Entah kenapa, pelajaran sastra sudah dicap menjadi pelajaran paling membosankan oleh murid-murid di kelas ini. Tak terkecuali sang ketua OSIS, Oz Vessalius.

Sebenarnya, pelajaran sastra atau seni berbahasa itu cukup menyenangkan. Hanya saja, tergantung cara guru mengemas pelajarannya.

Siapakah yang tidak bosan, mengantuk, dan _madesu_ bila sang guru hanya sibuk menulis catatan, catatan, dan catatan, sekali lagi, catatan di papan tulis?

Karena bosan terus menyalin catatan dari guru sastra yang banyaknya mencapai 5 paragraf, Oz iseng merobek halaman tengah buku tulisnya, menulis sebuah surat, kemudian dilipatnya kertas itu membentuk mainan pesawat, dan melemparkannya ke arah Alice.

TUK!

"Aw!" Alice berteriak keras ketika sebuah mainan pesawat kertas menabrak kepalanya, dan berhasil mengundang perhatian guru dan beberapa murid. Alice yang sesaat jadi pusat perhatian karena berteriak ketika pelajjaran berlangsung, hanya cengegesan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya berkata, "Maaf."

Setelah sang guru membalikkan badannya kembali ke papan tulis, Alice meraih mainan pesawat kertas itu dari bawah kakinya. Ia buka lipatan demi lipatan pesawat mainan itu, lalu membaca pesannya.

_Alice, aku bosan._

Alice meraih pulpennya, lalu menulis jawaban surat itu di bawah laci, agar tidak kepergok guru.

Diremasnya kertas itu hingga bentuknya tidak beraturan lagi, lalu dengan sigap dan tanpa sepengetahuan guru, ia melemparkannya pada Oz.

Singkatnya, isi surat mereka adalah,

Oz: _Alice, aku bosan._Alice: _Terus? Apa aku peduli dengan kebosananmu?_Oz: _Ck. Kau harus peduli, aku majikannmu. Hei, besok kan hari Sabtu. Sore ini mau jalan-jalan bersamaku, tidak?_Alice: _Majikan? Siapa lo? Ga kenal gua! (kidding)  
Oh, jadi Sabtu ini kau tidak kembali ke Mansion? Jalan-jalan? MAU! Hm..aku agak sedikit curiga. Tujuannmu mengajakku berjalan-jalan apa?_Oz: _Gua? Gua Oz Vessalius. Salam kenal!  
Aku bosan di Mansion -_-"  
Di Mansion, Yang bisa kulakukan hanya makan, tidur, melamun, membaca, ah.. pokoknya sangat tidak atraktif.  
Jangan curiga begitu! Ini hanya sebagai bentuk terima kasih yang kemarin, hehe.._

Alice: _Terima kasih? OH IYA! Holy Knight yang kau pinjamkan, baru kubaca setengahnya, kukembalikan hari Senin, ya?_

Oz: _Holy Knight? No prob, dibalikin tahun depan juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi ikut, ya? Tujuan jalan-jalan masih kurahasiakan, hehe :P_

Alice: _Apa! Beri tahu dulu mau kemana!_

Oz: _Iya-iya..hari ini kita ke.._

KRIIIIIING! Bel pulang telah menjerit, menebarkan senyum lega pada seluruh siswa Latowidge. Mereka berhamburan menuju Asrama. Ada yang berkemas-kemas untuk kembali ke Mansion masing-masing, ada yang bermain voli di lapangan, ada juga yang hanya bersantai di Asrama.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang ini. Sesuai janji yang telah mereka buat dikelas, sore ini mereka akan berjalan-jalan. Hanya berdua saja.

"Jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan! Asyik! Ayo, Oz! Aku tidak bisa menunggu!" Pekik Alice sambil menarik-narik jas Oz, seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada ayahnya untuk dibelikan sebuah balon.

"SSSST! Pelankan suaramu! Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu." Oz membekap mulut Alice, menghentikannya untuk bersorak kegirangan. Alice hanya tersipu, merasa malu karena sempat terlihat 'norak' di depan Oz.

"Kutunggu di depan jalan setapak, ya?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Oz pergi meninggalkan kelas, juga meninggalkan Alice sendirian. Alice hanya mendesah kesal. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lumrah dengan kebiasaan kontraktor-nya ini, meninggalkan orang tanpa sebab, dan suka muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Sepeninggal Oz, Alice kemudian beranjak pergi menuju satu tempat, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

Jalan setapak.

Jalan setapak yang terletak beberapa meter dari ruang lingkup area Latowidge. Tak mempunyai nama, namun ratusan kisah tertoreh di jalan setapak ini. Dari kisah pertemuan dan perpisahan sepasang kekasih, sampai pembunuhan tragis. Semuanya telah disaksikan oleh Jalan setapak. Namun, jalan setapak ini hanya bisa diam membisu, tak bisa menangis terharu ketika menyaksikan bertemunya sepasang kekasih, ataupun menjerit ketakutan melihat pembunuhan di jalan setapak ini. Sekali lagi, dia hanya bisa membisu.

Tak terasa, kini Alice sudah berada di luar area Latowidge, atau tepatnya, di Jalan setapak.

Diantara rimbunnya padang ilalang yang tumbuh di kanan-kiri jalan setapak, Alice menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Alice langsung berlari menuju Oz. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Oz membawa sesuatu, SEPEDA!

"Naiklah, Alice! Pegangan yang kuat, ya!" Kata Oz sambil menaiki sepedanya, dan memberi isyarat kepada Alice untuk membonceng di belakang. Dengan senang hati, Alice menaiki dua pijakan yang yang terletak di kedua sisi roda, dan berpegangan pada pundak Oz.

Perlahan, Oz mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda, dan sepeda pun mulai berjalan, ke arah 'tempat yang telah dijanjikan'.

'Pundak Oz tegap, ya?' gumam Alice di sela-sela kegiatannya menikmati semilir angin yang berlalu seiring pergerakan sepeda. Beberapa petani kebun teh yang baru pulang dari kebun pun menatap dengan iri kebersamaan Oz dan Alice, mengingatkan pada masa muda mereka yang telah berlalu.

Oz terus mengayuh sepedanya, dan hamparan padang ilalang itu telah tiada, digantikan panorama kebun teh dengan latar pegunungan yangg menjulang dengan indah. Alice tidak pernah melihat area perkebunan teh sedekat ini. Biasanya, ia melihat kebun teh milik perusahaan besar ternama di negeri Sabrie ini hanya dari atas menara sekolah, atau dari kalender.

"Alice, kau senang, tidak?" Tanya Oz.  
"Tentu saja! Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenal orang sepertimu!"

Alice, sadarkah kalau ucapanmu membuat wajah Oz memerah?  
Terkadang, kata-kata indah terucap dari mulut Alice, dan jika ditanya balik, Alice pasti berkata, "Eh? Memangnya aku berkata seperti itu?".

Panorama kebun teh berangsur-angsur lenyap, dan mereka mulai memasuki sebuah area reboisasi milik pemerintah. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di area reboisasi ini sudah cukup tinggi, tinggal menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sebelum area ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah hutan.

5 menit setelah melewati papan pembatas area reboisasi, Oz menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah undakan batu yang curam.

"Oz, kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Alice sambil menurunkan kakinya dari pijakan sepeda.  
"Ya. Kita sudah sampai! Ikut aku, Alice!" Oz menaiki undakan batu kecil yang menyerupai anak tangga, mengulurkan tangannya pada Alice untuk mempermudah gadis ini menaiki undakan yang curam dan rawan tergelincir. Alice sendiri pun tidak tahu, undakan itu menuju kemana. Oz hanya memberitahu kalau ia akan membawanya 'ke area reboisasi'.

Naik, naik, dan terus naik. Undakan ini ternyata jalan menuju puncak sebuah bukit. Alice baru menyadarinya ketika melihat sebuah pohon besar tumbuh tak jauh dari undakan yang ia naiki sekarang. Semakin jauh ia menaiki undakan, semakin terlihat tinggi pohon itu.

Belum sampai di puncaknya, tiba-tiba Oz membalikkan badanya, lalu berkata,  
"Tutup matamu, Alice. Ini perintah."

Dengan perasaan enggan, takut, dan penasaran, Alice menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan tangan seseorang merangkulnya, menuntunnya berjalan, entah kemana.  
Samar, ia bisa merasakan cahaya silau dan hangat yang menembus kulit matanya.

"Buka matamu, Alice.."

Alice menundukkan kepalanya, dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah, Rumput. Rumput yang hijau, tak berembun. Ia mulai menaikkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap kedepan. Dan..

"KEJUTAN!"

Oh, inilah yang Oz maksud. Sebuah tanda terima kasih. Alice sempat berhenti bernafas sesaat ketika terkejut melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Pemandangan yang sama dengan kalender gantung miliknya. Kini, Alice benar-benar bisa melihat yang aslinya, jauh..jauh lebih indah daripada yang di kalender.

Dari puncak bukit ini, Alice dapat melihat hamparan kebun teh yang terlihat seperti karpet hijau, gedung sekolah Latowidge yang berdiri kokoh dengan menara-menara pencakar langitnya, tidak lupa, _view_ pegunungan yang melengkapi panorama indah seperti ini.

TES!

Setetes air jatuh di hidung Oz. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, lalu mendongak ke atas, ke arah langit. Tak ada 5 detik, telapak tangannya sudah diserbu oleh ribuan titik air yang jatuh dari langit.

"Alice, hujan! Ayo kita berteduh di pohon!" Ujar Oz.  
Alice mendecih kesal, mencoba memarahi sang langit mendung yang merusak momen-momen indah seperti ini.

ZRAAAASSSSSHHH..

Hening.

Entah kenapa, sejak mereka mulai berteduh di pohon, keduanya jadi saling berdiam diri. Alice termenung, mendengarkan irama rintik hujan yang turun dari langit dengan derasnya. Oz yang sedari tadi hanya bengong memperhatikan semut yang berlalu-lalang di sela-sela rumput, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kapan kau terakhir bermain hujan-hujanan, Alice?"  
"Tidak pernah.." Jawab Alice tanpa mengarahkan wajahnya ke Oz. Tidak pernah bermain hujan-hujanan? Oh, ini memunculkan satu ide baru di otak Oz.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencobanya sekarang!"  
Oz menggenggam tangan Alice, menariknya keluar agar bisa merasakan sendiri betapa menyenangkan menantang derasnya air hujan. Awalnya, Alice marah dan kesal karena Oz telah membuat pakaiannya basah, karena kesal, ia ingin menghajar Oz. Namun, yang ingin dihajar malah berlari gesit menghindari amukan Alice.

Mereka terus bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah derasnya hujan, hingga perasaan marah itu perlahan-lahan lenyap, hanyut bersama jutaan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Pada akhirnya, mereka saling tertawa lepas, berlari-lari dengan riang, bahkan sempat menari-nari dengan gembira di bawah naungan awan mendung yang terus mencurahkan air hujannya ke bumi. PLUK! Sehelai daun basah jatuh dan menempel di kening Alice.

"Alice, ada daun di kening.."

BLAAARRR!

"KYAAA!" karena kaget, Alice menghambur ke pelukan Oz. Oz yang awalnya terkejut, tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat Alice yang menggigil ketakutan di pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka, gadis kasar, tomboy, dan bertempramen buruk ini takut terhadap petir.

"Alice, jangan takut, kau aman." Oz mengelus kepala Alice layaknya mengelus kepala Snowdrop, salah satu kucing peliharaan Mansionnya._*A/N -**Alice**: Author geblek! Gua bukan binatang! –taboked*_

Ketika tangan Oz mengelus lembut kepalanya, Alice merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, lama sekali.

Alice meregangkan pelukannya, lalu menatap ke arah Oz yang suatu kebetulan, juga tengah menatap ke arah Alice. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling berpandangan, menyelami satu sama lain. Seakan-akan mata merekalah kini yang berbicara, dan mengisyaratkan suatu perasaan yang terpendam antara Oz dan Alice.

Tangan Oz yang tadinya memeluk erat Alice, kini meregang, dan turun sampai ke pinggang Alice.  
Oz tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Akal sehatnya sudah diperbudak suatu perasaan, perasaan cinta yang tak berbatas. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkannya.

Benar..

Saat kata-kata tak lagi mampu untuk mengungkapkannya, tubuhlah yang berbicara.

Oz mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Alice. Ia tahu ini salah, namun..perasaan ini tak dapat dibendung lagi. Alice mengerti apa yang akan Oz lakukan. Wajahnya memerah, tapi kali ini, ia tidak berontak seperti biasanya.

"A-Alice?" Tanya Oz tergagap-gagap. Ia menghentikannya sejenak ketika melihat ekspresi malu dari Alice. Alice memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan Oz. Ia tidak ingin Oz melihatnya seperti ini. *A/N: **Author**: Tapi, Oz sudah terlanjur melihatnya! **Alice**: apa? Tidaaak!*

"Alice..bolehkah a-aku.." Oz menunduk, meminta izin pada Alice yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

'Kumohon jawablah iya! Kumohon jawablah iya!' Batin Oz.

Alice diam membisu, wajahnya masih memerah. Ia sedang berfikir. Namun, otaknya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir lagi, seolah-olah membeku. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tak bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya udara saat hujan. Apakah Alice sakit?

Alice melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Oz. Dan sekali lagi, menatap Oz dengan perasaan malu, sebelum akhirnya..

Ia mengangguk.

Tubuh Oz serasa melayang, melayang bersama kebahagiaan yang amat-sangat. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan kembali hal yang sempat ditundanya tadi.

8 senti..  
Oz dapat melihat seuntai senyum tipis terukir di wajah Alice, menambah elok paras gadis ini.

6 senti..  
Alice mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Oz yang semakin mendekat..

4 senti..  
Oz memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, agar hidungnya tidak menabrak hidung Alice..

3 senti..  
Alice benar-benar tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya kaku, mati rasa, otaknya seperti membeku, ia merasa setengah nyawanya sudah keluar dari tubuh.

1 senti..

BRUK!

Alice ambruk di bahu Oz. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya dingin. Hipotermianya kambuh.

'Yaah! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!' omel Oz dalam hati. Oz mendecih kesal, lalu menggotong Alice yang pingsan, membawanya berteduh kembali di bawah pohon hingga hujan reda. Dan jadilah, Oz gagal mencium Alice karena kebodohannya sendiri, mengajak Alice bermain hujan-hujanan sampai hipotermianya kambuh.

TEBECE, next chap around 30th March 2011

Gyaa! Shinju nggak bisa bikin adegan berciuman yang pas! Oke, Shinju sadar semakin kesana, fict ini makin gaje! Dan chapter kemaren itu nyaris jadi hentai O_Q  
Dan di chap ini, Alice cuma dapet 1 perintaaaaaaah! Argh, betapa dudulnya saya DX  
Ya-yaudah..Review? *bow!*


End file.
